


It's Not the Size that Matters

by CinRose



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Fairy!Dean, Interspecies Relationship(s), M/M, Supernatural AU - Freeform, witch!Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 05:23:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4007479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CinRose/pseuds/CinRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean's not insecure about his size. He's not! So he doesn't have a monster dick, so what? Dean knew exactly what he was packing and how to use it. Sometimes it was his boyfriend Sam who needed the reminder.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Not the Size that Matters

**Author's Note:**

> Hahaha blame my wifey for this. This is the raunchiest thing I have ever written and I love it. Sam and Dean are not brothers here, but supernatural being from an ancient time. And yet Dean is still a possessive bastard. It's a fairy thing.

There was nothing in the world that pissed Dean off more than when Sam blatantly flirted right in front of him. It didn't happen often, Sam usually remembered who he belonged to, but there were exceptions. Like this boring bimbo named Sarah. She wasn't even something interesting like a succubus or that werewolf chick that even Dean had to admit had been pretty hot. She would have been totally wild in the sack and if Dean was the kind of guy to share, she would have rocked Sam's world, no doubt about it. 

Except he wasn't. 

And if that opinion didn't change for a werewolf, it sure as hell wasn't going to change for a freaking human. 

"Thanks for rushing this, Sam. I owe you one," Sarah said, leaning over the display of gem wands and specially cut stones to flash her cleavage as she took the satchel from Sam. It was one of Sam's specialties, herb bags to ward off stuff, like how that one warded off bad luck. Dean thought about tying her shoelaces together out of spite.

"It's no problem, really," Sam said. 

"It's no problem, really," Dean mocked. 

Sarah gave Sam a weird look and Dean got poked in the stomach for it. Okay, that was it...

"But anyways, thank you. I really appreciate it. Maybe you can let me pay you back one day?" She asked, all hopeful and desperate. Sweet Auberon's asshole, did she need Sam to kiss her before the stroke of midnight or else she'd turn into a frog or something? Well, she wasn't going to get that kiss, or even a proper response. 

Sam opened his mouth probably to reassure her that ‘no, really, he didn't mind at all, and is taken and thoroughly satisfied by his hot as fuck boyfriend so go away pretty lady’ right when Dean waggled his fingers and made it feel like someone had pressed a vibrator right at the base of Sam's dick. Sam choked, eyes going wide and face staining a pretty pink, Sarah backed off and made an ugly look of concern, and Dean grinned from his hiding spot and let that the tingly vibrations crawl up Sam's dick. Dean didn't need to look down to know that Sam was sporting a raging boner and Sarah would only have to lean forward again to see it. 

Because that's right, Dean might be a fairy, but he had Sam's number. And by fairy, he was being literal. Six inches tall, with moss green, iridescent wings, former warrior of the King of the Sun Fairies, Auberon. Now he was the boyfriend of a witch who owned a little potion and charm shop tucked away near the woodlands of Kansas where he spent most of his time sitting pretty and invisible in Sam's pocket. 

The chime of the bell above the door knocked Dean out of his reverie. He shook his wings out, making them tinkle like a little bell to dispel the invisibility spell, and looked up. Sam was glaring down at him, which had little effect when his hazel eyes were lust blown with just a hint of witchy gold around the rim. It was a sexy look on him, Dean had to be honest. 

"Dean, what the hell was that about?" Sam huffed. Grinning impishly, Dean held up his hand wide then closed his fingers into a circle. As he did so an invisible ring tightened around the base of Sam's dick to trap the blood in his boner. The sound Sam made was what Dean imagined a strangled cat to sound like. 

"Dean!" 

"You shouldn't have flirted with that chick, Sammy boy. Now you get to finish the rest of your work day with that." Dean leaned over the pocket lining to wave at the monster tenting the front of Sam's jeans. Guy shouldn't have worn the tight ones that day. Now everyone was going to know how much of a dog Dean's boyfriend was. 

"You little bastard," Sam hissed. The bell chimed again and Dean sank back into Sam's front shirt pocket. He folded his arms behind his head and grinned. Maybe he'd take a little nap and dream all the things he was going to do to Sam when they got home. 

"What is your problem?" 

The door slammed shut, loud enough that Dean had almost covered his ears. Sneering at the red and blue pattern of Sam's shirt, Dean pushed himself to his feet then beat his wings so that he was flying free. 

Sam kicked his spell books out of the way as he stormed inside, shoes discarded on the foyer. Dean followed in a trail of glittering dust, stretching his arms high above his head and yawning. The pants Sam had sewn for him hung low on his hips and the little tunic with the wing slits rode up. He cracked an eye open and smirked when he cause Sam staring. Sam blushed and glared. 

"You're such a jerk!"

"And you're a little bitch. I mean, witch," Dean sniped back. Growling in frustration, Sam turned to predictably storm into the bedroom to slam the door on Dean’s face, but Dean didn't let Sam get that far. He twisted his hand and Sam stopped dead in his tracks. Making a guy's balls tingle had that effect usually. 

"You were totally flirting with that woman, Sammy," Dean said in a sing song manner as he floated in front of Sam. Sam's face was screwed up in torment, one hand gripping his hard on through his jeans. Dean waggled his fingers to get Sam's attention. 

“No, I was just...”

"You know I don't like it when you flirt, Sam. I think it's time I remind you who you're with."

Sam's eyes screwed shut and he started to mouth the enlargement spell that would make Dean human sized. Dean tsked and floated forward to clamp his lips shut before the spell could take hold. 

"Oh no, not this time baby. I am going to remind you just as I am," he purred. Sam's eyes snapped open and Dean floated back then started to reach for the straps of his tunic. 

"Oh God, what do you have in mind?" Sam asked throatily. Dean grinned and dropped his shirt. 

"You'll see, baby boy, but you gotta strip first."

They soon left a trail of clothing that lead right to their bedroom. It took little coaxing to get Sam to kneel up on the bed, lean, long legs spread and hands gripping the headboard. From a full day of being mercilessly teased by yours truly, Sam was shaking with need, his dick leaking precum messily. Sam honestly couldn't be more gorgeous if he tried. 

"Fuck, Sammy, look at you," Dean crooned, fluttering behind Sam to covet his fine, perfectly tanned ass. He dipped down low enough to drag his toes over the swell of each pert butt cheek, one eye on the shivers that coursed up Sam's spine. The sharp tips of his wings grazed over Sam's ribs as he turned, leaving a wake of tingling sensation that left Sam moaning. Dean then dipped under Sam's arm to float in front of his face, beating his wings hard enough to part Sam's long bangs from his sweat dotted forehead. 

"Look at me, Sammy," Dean ordered, small hands barely the size of Sam's beauty mark cupping his chin. Besides the bed, their fun drawer opened. Sam's eyes glazed over at the sound, getting an idea of what might be coming.

"Yeah, you know what I'm going to do to you, don't you baby?" Dean purred. Sam's hot breaths wafted over Dean, tickling his wings with each heavy pant. Dean leaned in to press his lips to Sam's top lip then bottom before he trailed nibbly little bites over Sam's mouth. Sam's eyes fluttered shut again but Dean soon gave him a reason to open his eyes when a glob of cold lube was smeared over Sam's hole. Those pretty eyes only got wider when he saw what was floating behind him. 

"Shit." 

"Mmmhmm, so you better open yourself for it, Sam, otherwise it's going in without prep," Dean warned. Sam cursed under his breath again and quickly reached back. Dean left the bottle of lube within reach. Since it was the biggest dildo they had, thicker than Sam and ribbed, Sam was going to need the prep. 

"That's a good boy," Dean said and started floating down. His hands cut through the sheen of sweat on Sam's chest, leaving streaks down to the hard ridges of his abs until Dean was just floating over Sam's dick. His coarse thatch of pubes tickled the soles of Dean's feet and he could feel the branding heat of Sam's curved dick against his back. Each flutter of his wings had the edges just brushing over the head of Sam's dick. Dean looked up and smiled wickedly while Sam's teeth sunk into his bottom lip. 

"Stretch yourself real well for me, Sammy," Dean said and he leaned back until he was flushed against Sam's monstrous dick, thin, silky like wings closing around either side of it. Sam moaned like it was forced out of him and Dean looked up and caught his eyes. Once he made sure that Sam was watching, Dean threw him a wink and reached up to wrap his arms around the wet head. 

Then he began to grind his body against Sam's dick sensually, riding him like a well strained stripper rode the pole. Sam moaned again, old curses falling from his plush and reddened lips and his right arm went still. Dean ground his ass against the shaft before stopping completely. 

"Don't stop unless you're ready to be fucked," he said. 

"Fuck." 

Dean heard the click of the cap again followed by the wet sounds of Sam pushing his fingers inside of himself. 

"How many?" Dean asked, shimmying his hips. Sam grunted in the way that meant he had hit his prostate.

"Three."

Dean started grinding against Sam again, pulling another low, guttural groan from Sam that made his whole body quake. 

"Tell me when you get four in.” 

Sam's arm stilled and the bottle was snapped open again. Sam didn't need to string the words together to tell Dean had was plunging four thick fingers into his greedy body. Dean already knew. 

Pulling his wings away before they got too soaked with precum to fly, Dean fluttered them clean then flew to the other side of Sam's dick. He wanted to make sure Sam was able to see what Dean did to him. 

"Good baby. Now pull 'em out and slick the toy up for me. Then you're gonna want to brace yourself." 

Sam shook from head to toe with another full bodied shudder, his breath quickening. Dean watched the play of emotions on his face as he reached out to grab hold of Sam's dick again, the thick shaft almost too wide for Dean to get a proper grip. With his fingers ghosting over the sensitive ridges and pushing the dust from his wings into Sam's skin, Dean kept his eyes on Sam as he leaned in and lapped up the briny salt of Sam's precum. 

He could fill himself on Sam's musky seed, licking and lapping, moaning like a whore as it was smeared all over his face. He drank it up like he would drink up sweet cream, savoring Sam's taste the same. And once it was covering him, making his hair stand on end and droplets glisten off of his eyelashes, Dean wrapped one leg around Sam's shaft so he could rub his own hard dick against the torrid underside while he wormed his tongue into the slit. 

Sam's hand slapped the headboard hard enough to jar the bed while the thrust of his hips threatened to dislodged Dean. That was clearly his clue to fuck Sam. He stuck out his hand and gestured for the toy to rise. Dean hoped that Sam had slicked it up good. 

So he might be small about 95% of the time. His dick was as long as Sam's thumb nail. But it didn't matter because all he needed was enough focus to gesture his hand back and forth, matching the speed of the dildo's thrusts inside of Sam, and his clever, clever tongue. He might not be a werewolf or a pretty human girl, but Dean still knew how to make his boy sing. 

And oh did Dean make him sing. First it was those sweet, chesty grunts then came the promises that Sam was his. Always his and only his. And when Dean started nailing Sam's prostate while he continued to lick and suck from Sam's slit, then Sam started begging. 

"Please, Dean. Fuck, for the love of God, please! I need to come, I need to come so bad. Please let me come." 

"You'll never mean it, Sam? When you flirt with those girls, it means nothing?" 

"Yes!" Frantic, lust blown eyes that glowed gold looked down at Dean imploringly. "You know that, Dean! Geallaim!" 

Sam's promise in the old tongue was all Dean needed to hear. The magic around his dick acting like a cock ring broke. Sam threw his head back, body locking tight around the toy. No longer needing to control it, Dean's hand flew to his dick while Sam's dick thickened beneath him. It pulsed once, then twice, and when he came in thick ropes that rained over Dean, the fairy came singing Sam's praises until sweet oblivion claimed him. 

"Oh fuck me."

Dean's eyes fluttered open, which was a miracle considering the mess he was in. He found himself supine on Sam's pillow, covered in spunk and his wings pretty much glued to the fabric. Sam was still above him with a white knuckled grip on the headboard. He was shaking and panting like he had just ran a marathon and likely holding himself up only because he didn't want to crush Dean. Sadly, Dean couldn't move and hopefully Sam knew that. 

"You're such a dick," Sam groaned. He looked seriously close to collapsing when he let go of the headboard with one hand so he could pull out the toy wedged up his ass. Dean licked the taste of his lover from his lips and then laughed. 

"Yeah, okay, but tell me that wasn't awesome."


End file.
